A New Love
by Apokarli
Summary: Ian Edgerton has always been able to drive Charlie mad, but can this be in a good way? Warning: Charlie/Ian
1. Chapter 1

Numb3rs Fanfiction

Featuring: Charlie Eppes/ Ian Edgerton

Charlie had a lot on his mind, but that is typical for him. He is a mathematician for pete sake. His mind is nothing, but numbers. Every thing he looks at or does, it always numbers. One of his favorite phrase that is a key to him is "Everything is numbers." Although, numbers would never have prepared him for this.

It all started on the Sniper case that he was helping out with his brother, Don. Charlie was doing his usual, trying to come up with some kind of an equation or algorithm to help his brother determine the location of the criminal. That is until someone frustrates him so much to a point that it drives him so far up that chalkboard he always writes on that it's not even funny anymore. That someone he didn't even realize at the time would change his life for all he knew.

That person was a genius as well. Well, not in the sense that Charlie was, but he was one. He was considered a man hunter, sniper, and a legend to some people who knows his field. His name is Ian Edgerton. Ian drove Charlie mad. Charlie had developed an equation pinpointing the sniper's location, but Ian told him he was wrong. He was close, but wrong. He proved this by showing the sniper's actual location. Charlie would just always scowl at him and continue with his work.

Eventually towards the end of the case, Charlie developed a liking for Ian and vice versa. What Charlie didn't know was what was going to happen next and he couldn't wrap his mind around it with his beloved numbers. This is where out story starts.

Don and his team, along with Charlie and Ian, were finishing up the case. Charlie was basically done with his part and he was wanting to go ahead and go home to their dad, Alan. He was tired from his sleepless nights of trying to prove Ian wrong with his equations that he needed some well deserved sleep.

"Hey Don, I think I am going ahead and getting out of here. I really need some sleep." Charlie said after walking up to his big brother.

"Alright, Charlie. Thanks again for helping us on the case. If you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me," Don replied.

Ian over heard their conversation and decided to cut in. "Hey, Eppes, I was just heading out. I can give your brother a ride home if you would like?"

"Yeah, Ian, that would be nice. I would keep me from worrying about Charlie too much."

Charlie just scowled at Don, but eventually gave in when Don gave him that "you better go with him" look. Charlie shrugged, giving into Don's demands. "Ok, fine," Charlie said with the best defeated sound he could give.

Walking out of the offices, Ian and Charlie walked over to Ian's car. Ian looked over at Charlie thinking to himself, 'If he wasn't so stubborn and Don's little brother, he would be absolutely adorable.' So to break the tension between him and Charlie, Ian spoke out.

"So, Charlie... What you did in there, well, with your equations... Um, they were actually really good." Ian said while unlocking his car.

"Well, numbers are everything to me," Charlie replied as he opened the door and got into the car.

Ian, trying to hold back a blush, just smiled and laughed slightly to himself.

"I guess you are right." Ian replied failing horribly to cover up his blush.

Charlie was driving him mad now. Those perfect curls. Those deep brown eyes. The way he talked about numbers. It was all Ian wanted. Ian didn't want to leave tomorrow on his next mission knowing there could have been something between them. He just had to know how Charlie felt about men. If he was into them or not. He just needed to know.

"Hey, Charlie. I was wondering. Usually after a long case like this one, I like to go out for a couple of drinks just to help take the tension off. Do you want to come with me before you go home?" Ian asked in the most sincere way.

Charlie was slightly appalled. He didn't know how to react at first. A drink did sound nice, but also did a bed. He was slightly conflicted. Ian did drive him mad, but Charlie was just as attracted to Ian as Ian was to him. He didn't know what to do about it. So, doing the one thing Charlie really didn't like to do, he took a leap of faith.

"Yeah, sure. A drink actually sounds really nice right now." Charlie answered.

Ian smiled wildly for a moment, before realizing that Charlie was starring at him. He looked over at Charlie with a smirk on his face. He started the car and they drove out of the bureau to a bar that would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

New Love

Chapter 2

Arriving at the bar, Charlie begins to get a little nervous. He felt like a teenage girl on her first date in way. He had all the usual symptoms. Clammy hands, butterflies in his stomach, sweating in places that made him even more uncomfortable. He was even shaking a little bit.

Ian saw this a little bit, but took no note one it. He knew the perfect was to get Charlie to loosen up a little bit. So, Ian got out of the car and Charlie followed. Both walking into the bar, it was bustling with people. That did calm Charlie down a little bit.

The vibes in the bar were perfect for Ian. Nice music, laughter and talk filling the air. It was just the stress reliever he needed. Finding a place for two in front of the bar, he grabbed Charlie's hand and guided him through the crowd to get the two seats. Ian ordered a coke with jack and Charlie ordered a beer.

"That sure was an intense case, huh." Ian started still noticing how nervous Charlie was. "It was a good thing that Don had the both of us to help him out."

Charlie looked over at Ian and smile slightly. "Yeah, I agree. I don't think he would've been able to solve it without my knowledge of numbers and your expertise with snipers," Charlie began.

"So, how did you get all caught up with helping Don and the FBI with criminal cases?" Ian asked.

"Oh, it started out with a rape and murder case quite some time ago. Don was having issues with finding out the murderer's location and I just used an algorithm to help pinpoint the murderer's location through a series of patterns and based upon the murderer's m.o. We had some ups and downs with finding him, but we eventually did." Charlie answered.

Ian was quite impressed. He was falling harder for Charlie with each moment they spent with each other. The way Charlie talked about numbers, it just blew his mind away. It had to be some kind of magic that Charlie was doing. It was like Ian was underneath his spell.

"Yeah, that voodoo sure does do the trick, huh?" Ian commented.

Charlie gave Ian a look like he just said, "Oh no you didn't"

"My knowledge of math is not voodoo. Its applied mathematics. There is a major difference. Anyways, there is no proof that there is any magic in this world anyway." Charlie began.

Ian rolled his eyes at Charlie and sighed. He took a long gulp of his drink and said, "It's what ever you say, Charlie. I believe you."

Charlie couldn't believe his ears. Did he just hear what he think he did? Did he just hear Ian giving up to Charlie. What started this? He didn't do this at all during the case. Something must have changed.

"Giving up so easily, Ian?" Charlie asked.

"Not in the slightest," Ian replied. "A man just knows sometimes when he needs to give it up."

Charlie blushed at this statement. What was happening between them? As soon as Ian said that, it was like Charlie's heart skipped a beat, even though he knew that was scientifically impossible.

Taking a long drink of his beer, he looked away from Ian. He was embarrassed that he let his guard down so easily around Ian. He couldn't believe he just blushed so easily at what Ian said. Looking back at Ian, he noticed that Ian was starring at him. Charlie was so speechless. How could a man that beautiful do this to him?

Ian on the other hand kept running through his mind at how beautiful Charlie looked right now. The blush he saw Charlie give him set him over edge. He wanted Charlie more than ever now. He wanted to run his hands through that thick, curly black hair of Charlie's. He wanted to grabbed him up in a sweet kiss. He wanted nothing more to embrace him, feel him, make Charlie's his.

So, not wanting to scared Charlie, he did the next best thing. Ian grabbed Charlie's hand and began rubbing it with his thumb, making his first move. Charlie looked up into Ian's deep brown eyes and gave Ian a look of defeat. Ian finished his drink and asked Charlie, "Do you want to get out of hear?"

Charlie just nodded giving into Ian completely. Charlie knew it was his turn to make the next move. He had just the thing in mind.

Ian took Charlie's hand, leaving the unfinished beer and empty cup behind, and lead him out to the bar. No one was really in the parking lot, so the two were basically alone. As soon as they got to Ian's car, Charlie let go of Ian's hand and placed his hand on Ian's face. Standing on his tiptoes, Charlie leaned into Ian and kissed him softly on the lips and receded back onto his soles breaking away from Ian's lips.

Ian was a little shocked at first. He touched his lips and looked at Charlie. Charlie was just sitting there, looking down. Charlie was biting his lower lip looking very innocent. Ian lift Charlie's chin up with his hand to look in Charlie's eyes. He then leaned down to kiss Charlie. Brushing his lips against Charlie's, Charlie placed his hands on Ian's face and deeped then kiss causing Ian to moan into his lips.

Ian wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist and opened his mouth slightly. Charlie opened his as well and began to let his tongue explore Ian's mouth. Ian moaned again at this pressing his tongue against Charlie's. Charlie breaks from the kiss and exposes his neck to Ian.

Ian taking the opportunity to explore more than just Charlie's lips, he began exploring more of him by pressing little kissing on Charlie from his cheek down to his neck. Ian let his hands move down from Charlie's hips down to his butt and grabbed it firmly. Charlie moans as Ian take complete advantage of him.

Ian then presses himself against Charlie and kisses his lips once again. Charlie notices the growing erection that Ian has pressing against his thigh and breaks away from Ian. Ian is shocked by this and a little hurt. That is, until he notices Charlie's erection just as hard as his pressing through his pants.

"Do you want to come back to my hotel, Charlie?" Ian asks eagerly.

"Definitely!" Charlie replies out of breath.

Ian unlocks his car and the two of them get inside. The two share one more kiss before he starts the car. Breaking away, they drive out of the parking lot and to Ian's hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews. I am having a little bit of difficulty with new ideas. Its been hard to come up with them when I am constantly studying for school and stuff. If you guys have any ideas for me, I will take them under consideration. Also, I really do like reviews so the more you give me, the more I become motivated to write more. Thanks!

A New Love

Chapter 3

Ian and Charlie arrived at Ian's hotel in short time after leaving the bar. The two basically ran out of the car and up to Ian's room. As soon as the room door shut, Ian grabbed Charlie around the waist once again, kissing him passionately in a bruising kiss. Charlie wrapped his arms around Ian's neck pulling him down closer.

Breaking apart, Ian gasps for breath while Charlie clings to Ian's uniform whimpering. Ian looks down at Charlie and places his hand on Charlie's face.

"Whats wrong Charlie? Am I a little too forward with you?" Ian asked afraid that he is scaring Charlie away.

"No... No, it's not that at all," Charlie began.

"Then what is it?" Ian asked becoming more frightened.

Charlie looked up at in with his big brown eyes completely full of lust. Charlie wanted this more than anything right now. He was just so nervous. He has never been with another man before.

Ian saw the look on Charlie's face and kissed him softly on the lips. Ian didn't want to hurt Charlie at all. Charlie was too adorable to hurt. He couldn't do that when no other man has ever made him feel this way before.

"I... I am just. Oh, I'm just so frustrated. I have never done this before. I have always been attracted to men before, but I've never been with a man before. I haven't even been with a woman. I guess you could say that I'm nothing, but a virgin to sexual desires." Charlie blurted out.

Hearing this, Ian wrapped his arms around Charlie and held him close. He was completely afraid of this, but he knew how to handle these situations appropriately. He had just the plan.

"Charlie, if you don't want to do this. That is ok with me. You are not going to hurt my feelings for saying no. I don't want to pressure you at all." Ian responded to Charlie.

Charlie looked up at Ian again. He grinned wildly at him. It always seemed in his life that somebody was always pressuring him. Whether it be his professors in college, his coworkers, or even his own family. He always hated so much pressure. It was no wonder why he was such an insomniac. He never felt so relieve in his life. This is what caused him to make his next move.

Charlie grabbed Ian's hand and led him to the bed. He sat him down and told him to move back a little. Charlie then got on top of Ian and straddled his waist.

Ian looked up at Charlie's lustful eyes with such a innocent and dumb found look. Charlie then stroked Ians face with his hands and Ian closed his eyes moaning slightly. Scratching the back of Ian's head, Charlie leaned in and kissed Ian on the lips softly. Ian placed his hands on Charlie's waist and pressed his lips back to Charlie to deepen the kiss.

Charlie opened his mouth and allowed for Ian to press his tongue into his. Ian then scratches Charlie's back moaning into his mouth. Charlie then feeling the lust build inside of him begins to grind onto Ian's lap. Ian grunts at Charlie while moving his hips with Charlie's.

Ian cannot handle this anymore. He hates to be teased like this. Ian then takes off Charlie's shirt and flips Charlie over onto the bed. Ian then begins to kiss Charlie's chest starting at the middle of his chest. He licks and nibbles there while moving back and forth between both of Charlie's nipples. Charlie, having more desire well up inside him, moans loudly at the tingling feeling moving all through out his body.

Charlie takes off Ian's shirt stroking his back as Ian continues kissing down Charlie to his stomach. Ian unbuckles Charlie's belt and unbuttons his pants. Charlie gasps loudly as Ian takes off Charlie's pants with his briefs.

Ian noticing Charlie's huge erection, he grasps Charlie's swollen cock and begins to stroke him. Charlie arches his back and moans Ian's name. Charlie could already feel himself coming to a climax. He had so much lust filling him that he got lost in all of the desire and pleasure he was receiving. Ian then started to lick the tip of Charlie's cock and Charlie couldn't hold back anymore. As soon as Ian placed Charlie's cock in his mouth, Charlie went over the edge and spilled himself into Ian's mouth.

Ian swallowed every last drop and looked up at Charlie wiping off the last of the cum on the corner of his mouth. Charlie could not look at Ian. He felt so embarrassed. He just couldn't hold it in any more. He knew he didn't have much stamina.

"I am so sorry," Charlie began finally being able to look into Ian's eyes.

Ian was so turned on by Charlie's climax that he looked right back into Charlie's eyes smiling wildly.

"That was so hot, Charlie. I want more of that." Ian stated not ashamed at all.

Charlie smiled gaining his confidence back. Charlie was ready this time. He knew he wanted nothing more than for Ian to be inside of him. He needed that reassurance that Ian was not unsatisfied with him. So, doing the only thing he knew he should do, Charlie flipped himself onto his stomach and got onto his hands and knees. He propped his ass right in front of Ian.

"Please, Ian. Please, take me." Charlie begged as he began stroking himself.

Ian growled loudly and took off his pants, underwear, and his boots. He also took off Charlie's shoes and threw Charlie's pants off his since there were around his ankles. Ian first went to his bag and got out the lubricant that he always carried with him. He then placed the bottle next to Charlie.

Ian began stroking Charlie's ass and went up his lower back. He did this several time before he opened the bottle of lube. Ian coated his fingers with the lube and then stuck his index finger into Charlie's ass. Charlie gasped totally not expecting that right off hand.

Ian began probing Charlie's ass and then eventually added his middle finger making Charlie moan. Ian began stretching out Charlie's hole to make sure it would not hurt so bad for him, that is, since it is Charlie's first time. Charlie moves back towards Ian to make Ian's fingers go deeper in him.

"Getting a little antsy, now. Aren't we?" Ian states.

Charlie looks back at Ian and nods his head.

"Please, Ian. Please take me. I can't take this anymore." Charlie begs again.

Ian once again growls at Charlie's begging make him even more horny than what he was. How is it that the look Charlie gives him and his voice makes him so horny. He felt like he could explode almost any moment, but Ian had more control than that.

Ian took his fingers out of Charlie and place more lube onto his hands. Ian then began stroking himself to get himself as lubricated as possible. He didn't want to hurt Charlie. He wanted this experience for Charlie as pleasurable as possible.

Ian brought himself up against Charlie and lined his cock with Charlie's hole. He pressed himself slowly into Charlie while Charlie groans loudly. As Ian gets himself fully sheathed into Charlie he stops momentarily.

"Are you ok, Charlie?" Ian asks.

"I'm fine. There is a lot of pressure, but I'm fine. If it hurts too badly, I will tell you to stop." Charlie replied.

After hearing this, Ian began to pump himself slowly into Charlie. Ian just kept thinking to himself, 'Oh my God, he is so tight.' Charlie began to whimper at first because of the slight pain, but eventually, the whimpers started to change into moans.

Charlie kept moaning out 'yes' and 'Ian' while Ian was pumping into him. Ian then took this as a sign to pick up the pace. This caused Charlie to moan louder asking for more and more.

"Faster, Ian. Harder, Ian. Deeper, Ian," Charlie kept saying over and over to Ian.

Charlie then began to feel that feeling again. Like all the emotion inside of him was about to spill over again. Somehow, Ian could feel this from Charlie and leaned over him grabbing his cock firmly. While Ian pumped himself hard and fast into Charlie, he was also stroking Charlie fast knowing that he was about to climax as well.

Charlie then moaned Ian's name out extremely loud while spilling into Ian's hand. Ian then grabbed Charlie's hips firmly and pumped himself into Charlie extremely hard and fast finally being able to cum all into Charlie's ass.

Ian pulled out of Charlie and plopped right onto the bed next to Charlie completely wore out. Charlie, completely out of breath, kisses Ian on the lips.

"Thank you," Charlie said.

"For what?" Ian asked.

"For being so patient and gentle with me. Also, for listening to me. Thank you for a wonderful night!" Charlie replied.

Ian smiled at this. He was so glad he did not hurt Charlie. At least, not too severely. Charlie went to the bath room to get himself cleaned up and Ian grabbed a warm, wet towel to clean himself up. He finally got underneath the covers of his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Ian passed out.


End file.
